Locura Interna
by Pulgarcita23
Summary: Sirius ya no puede soportar la prisión ni un minuto más, porque está cansado de todo. Pero más que nada está cansado de las pesadillas, los recuerdos y el saber que solo él puede revelar la verdad.


**Disclaimer: **Nada del Potterverso me pertenece, todo es creación de Joanne Rowling. Yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para divertirme un rato.

* * *

Locura interna

―¡Canuto! ―La sonrisa de mi mejor amigo me recibe y al instante siento sus brazos rodeándome―. No sabes de aburridos que han estado los últimos días, esperaba con ansias tu visita.

Se aparta de la puerta para dejarme pasar y desordena su cabello, un hábito que conserva desde nuestros días de estudiantes. Sin embargo todo lo demás destila madurez ¿El jean gastado? Le gusta estar cómodo en su propia casa ¿La camisa manchada? Ha estado jugando con su hijo pequeño ¿La barba recién afeitada? Se supone que debe besar suavemente a su esposa. Sí, James ha madurado pero sigue siendo el mismo de siempre.

Entramos en la iluminada cocina, donde se combinan fotos de egresados y de recién nacidos, una Barredora 5 con una silla de bebé color celeste y el olor de galletas recién horneadas con el rastro de una bomba fétida. Lily está allí, sacando las galletas del horno, cando se voltea me sonríe y tras dejar la bandeja en la mesada corre para abrazarme.

―Te hemos extrañado mucho ―susurra en mi oído―. Qué bueno que hayas llegado.

_Las palabras cálidas se envuelven en un aliento frío._

Me separo de ella un poco extrañado, pero todo sigue estando igual. El sol sigue entrando por la ventana y los Potter me sonríen como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años, así que decido no darle importancia. En cambio giro la cabeza hacia la puerta, por donde entra un pequeño niño de ojos verde y cabello azabache.

―¡Hey, cumpleañero! ―grito a la vez que corro para levantarlo en mis brazos― Tengo algo para ti.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita hago aparecer su regalo. Estoy seguro de que le fascinará, ya que su parecido con su padre no se limita a lo físico. Harry se sienta torpemente en el suelo y con los ojos brillando por la emoción rasga el papel, en cuanto tiene la pequeña escoba en sus manos y casi por instinto se monta en ella. James y yo no podemos estar más orgullosos.

Tal vez porque ha observado a su padre mi ahijado sabe exactamente lo que tiene que hacer, da un golpe en el suelo y se eleva unos cuantos centímetros. Sin embargo solo logra mantenerse unos segundos en el aire, porque se desequilibra y cae. Un poco consternado Harry levanta la cabeza y nos sonríe, iluminando toda la habitación

_La luz se vuelve oscuridad_

―No te preocupes pequeño ―digo mientras vuelvo a tomarlo en brazos, pero casi que el consejo va para mí mismo―, con un poco de practica te convertirás en el jugador de Quidditch más joven en un siglo ―entonces miro hacia donde está su padre, abrazado a la cintura de su esposa y apoyado en la mesada―. Ni se te ocurra regalarle ninguna escoba, que practique con la tuya ―sonrió, para reforzar mi promesa―, en cuanto tenga la edad para estar en el equipo de su casa yo le regalaré la mejor escoba de ese momento.

Una risa llega desde el jardín y a los pocos segundos aparece su poseedor. Remus está allí, con unas cuantas cicatrices nuevas y unas ojeras enormes. Recuerdo que hace dos días hubo luna llena, justo cuando nos enfrentamos en la batalla de Long Tree. Muy convenientemente, pienso, pero algo en su sonrisa y sus ojos dorados me dicen que al menos por un rato confíe en él.

―Dudo que McGonagall le deje usarla ―dice la voz de la razón de los Merodeadores―, al menos hasta que le haga unas cuantas comprobaciones.

―Exactamente. Remus ―interviene Lily―. Yo tampoco confiaría en una escoba de competencia, regalada por Sirius Black para un inminente torneo ―y me sonríe antes de añadir―: Es demasiado competitivo.

_La risa se convierte en un chillido._

Entonces el timbre suena y yo me levanto para abrir. Dejo a todos atrás en la cocina y mi varita en manos de Harry, que la sacude intentando lograr sacar algo de su punta. En cuanto abro la puerta y veo la sonrisa afable pero nerviosa del cuarto Merodeador todo regresa a mi mente.

Intento gritar, pero nadie me escucha. Hechizarlo, pero estoy desarmado. Miro hacia las paredes y el tenue amarillo que había elegido Lily se vuelve un gris oscuro casi negro. La puerta es ahora una reja y Peter un ser espectral. Mis ropas están descoloridas y sucias, y me doy cuenta de que todo fue un sueño...

_Sirius Black se levanta de la dura piedra que le sirve de cama, la raída frazada se desparrama en el piso, pero a él no le importa. Su vista, fija en esa pequeña foto del diario. Su mente, cansada del frió, la oscuridad y los chillidos; de tener la verdad escondida en ella._

_En menos de un segundo termina de decidirse. Ya es tiempo de cumplir su promesa, de decir la verdad. Ya es tiempo de escapar._

_**-FIN-**_

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias por leer esta pequeña viñeta, espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gusto a mí escribirla. Según mi hermano, y cito, "Eso [el fanfic] da miedo" así que no estoy muy segura de que sentimiento les provocó, en todo caso espero que al menos lo hayan disfrutado.

No sé porque se me dio escribir algo así, posiblemente sea porque tengo ganas de releer el Prisionero de Azkaban y al no lo tenerlo en este momento en mi poder me acuerdo de algunos fragmentos.

¡Hasta la próxima!

_Pulgarcita_


End file.
